


IFDrabble: Extra Credit

by Katsala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2019, friends - Freeform, x-files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: Hannah has a few questions for Hermione regarding Muggle Studies.





	IFDrabble: Extra Credit

 

“Hermione!” Hannah Abbott cried out, grabbing onto Hermione’s arm like a lifeline.

 

Hermione looked around. It was a normal school day, by all accounts, and the halls were full of other students who, like herself, were trying to get to their next classes. “Er, good morning, Hannah, now’s not a great time-“

 

“It’ll only take a second,” Hannah said desperately, eyes wide and fingers tight. “I’ve got a Muggle Studies question and it really can’t wait, I would’ve asked Justin but he’s dealing with Ernie. Please?”

 

“Well, if it won’t take long, I suppose,” Hermione conceded. If there was anything Hermione would risk being late to class for, it was study advice.

 

“So, I’m doing an extra credit assignment, six inches on a piece of current Muggle popular culture, and I’m watching this show called X-Files. I was just wondering… what’s an alien?”

 

Hermione bit her lip. “This is gonna take longer than I thought.”

 

As the crowds in the hall started to thin, she spotted Justin Finch-Fletchley attempting to drag a limp Ernie Macmillan out of the bathroom.

 

“Ernie, you’ve got to go to class-“ he said, frustrated.

 

“They were on a break!” Ernie wailed.

 

Hermione winced. “Oh, dear.”


End file.
